Dragon Sue
by Kereea
Summary: Dragon Booster:This is an attempt at sue bashing, but I'd like some constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own dragon booster

-----------------------------------------------

/Okay, this is about Moodryd not compling with Adenline, an overlybeautiful sue./

Adeline slinked up to Moordryd, tossing her lucious, shiney, adorable blonde hair over her shoulder. She said, "Hi," and put a hand on his shoulder.

Moordryd stares at her hand, then pushes it off his shoulder like it was a dead fish and shudders.

"Hello?" Adeline plants her hands on her wonderouships and glares at Moordryd, "You're supposed to ask me out!"

Moordryd gets an evil look in his eye, and says, "Okay, then go kidnap the writer, and show me in the script where it says that!" hoping that this would get rid of her.

-Later-

"Here's the writer! Now date me!" Adeline dumps a boy on the floor that looks a lot like a redhead we know.

"That's Lance Penn you idiot!" Lance goes pink and syas, "But I don't write the show... Why am I here?"

"You're here because this pathetic girl wnats to date me!

"Ahhhhh, I don't understand."

Adeline glares at Lance, "Moordryd should love me 'cause no only am I beautiful, fast, smart," and continued on a long list with a voice like a bell.

"Hey, I'm working on a new way to torture artha this week," Lance said to Moordryd, "We could team up and use her!"

"Miss I'm so perfect with the canon sue. I like," Moordrdy said, "but we need to get her off me!"

"Easy, i think she really wants you for your fan club size, so you say Artha has a bigger fanclub!"

Adeline turns, her glistening emerald eyes flashed, "Who has a bigger fan club!"

Moordryd started on a skill of his, lying, "Why_Artha Penn_, of course. He's the big hero!"

"Well, then buzz off eyebow boy! I must have the gut with the biggest fanclub!"

Moordryd glances at lance, "do you think Kitt will kill her?"

Lance grins like crazy, "Oh yeah!"

--We see Kitt kick Adeline off the highest tower in Sun city, after the girl tourtured Arhta for a day anyway--

-----------------------------------------

Okay, i dunno if this is a Sue-Bashing or not, it the first time i've tried! I think it'd okay. Insperstion needed, so tell me of ideas od sues, and what you would like me to do to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own dragon booster.

----------------------------

'Short' Anti-Sue Training

All the Canon characters from Dragon Booster are sitting in a room, except Word Payyn because he doesn't deal with peons, and Mortis because he's so smart he already knows this tuff. Kitt, Artha, Lance, Moordryd, Parm, Cain, and Beau are watching a movie that Reepyr has put on.

-On the screen-

Reporter: "And here we have Kantar Panel Mimesis Nucor Demister who has just moved up to become the youngest racer in non-team down city races. Kantar honey, how do you feel about racing?"

Kantar: "I'm going to beat everyone, even crew leaders!"

Reporter: "Well, they'd better watch out! Back to you, Bang!"

-In real life-

Reepyr freezes the screen, and grabs the stick Parm was using to roast marshmallows. He pointed at the image and said, "We're seeing more and more of these utter losers that think that they can beat anyone. Now the issue is...is" his face went blank and then Propheci spoke through him, "Is that twerps are ruining the name of dragon-racing, thus ruining the names of dragons!"

"Mph-mmmph-mm," Cain said; his mouth full of muffin. Moordryd said, "I agree."

"What did he say?" asked Lance. Moordryd sighed, "He said that even though we're technically enemies, we've got to stop this infestation."

"All that?" asked Artha, "Well I agree too, and I'm sure if the Dragon Booster was here, he'd agree too!"

Everybody stares at Artha, and Kitt shakes her head.

ON WITH THE FIC!

-----------------------

Lance was sitting in a cage, chatting with Cain about cookies. Word Payyn glances at them, and then said to Moordryd, "You are certain that this little brat shall draw the Dragon Booster? I really don't know why anyone would want him back."

Moordryd turned to Cain and said, "Good conversation topic, at least he's not yelling about what scale-scraping losers we are. _That _was annoying."

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal... a really skinny girl. Lance rolled his eyes, "Can I get rescued by someone I know, please? I'm a minor people!"

"I am Annabellarina and I'm here to save you with my ultra cute girl power!" she said happily. Lance muttered, "Now I really don't want you to rescue me..."

Moordryd smirked, "Yeah, have you ever heard of traps?" and pulled a lever. The girl fell through a hole in the floor. Cain looked down the chute and asked, "Um, Moordryd... what does your father keep down there?"

Moordryd grinned, "Hungry Wraith Dragons."

"Lance smiled, "Well anyway, at least she didn't rescue me! She was creepy!"

Suddenly Annabellarina is mag-blasted right up the tunnel.

"Scales," muttered Moordryd, "even the wraiths won't eat her! Oh well, there's always Abanndonn..."

-----------------------------------

Yeah, there might be more anti-sue training if I can come up with anything. Yes, the giant dragon does eat the sue.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, just so you all know, Anti-Sue training is a short that will continue throughout the stories, so will be full of TBC's. I still don't own dragon booster, and I still can't figure out tense changes!

--------------------------------

Anti-Sue Training

"What do you mean that the Dragon booster would agree?" asked Moordryd suspiciously.

Artha shrugged, "Umm... well, he's a good guy, and these overconfident newbie racers are a bad thing, so of course he'd be against them! Yeah, that's it!"

"Back to Kantar don't-care-about-her-middle-names Demister," said Kitt, "We need to eliminate her with extreme prejudice!"

"And get back to our rivalry!" added Cain. The others nodded; then Beau got a funky grin on his face.

'Oh no,' thought Artha, 'the dragon of legend has an idea...'

TBC

--------------------------------

Lance and Artha were at the Dragon-Wash, the plumbing at Penn stables was having problems, and as if it wasn't bad enough that they had to pay 500 drakkals to wash Beau and Fracshun after the race, they had been given one of the three end spots, the final occupied by none other than Moordryd Payyn and Decepshun.

"So Stable-brats," asked Moordryd as he carefully washed the back of Decepshun's neck, "What brings you here? Don't you have a wash room at that stable of yours?"

"As a matter of fact, we do Payyn," Artha snarled, "Don't you have one at the Dragon Eye compound?"

As Moordryd was about to make a sarcastic remark, the doors swung open. Jaws dropped. Eyes boggled. One guy fainted.

In the doorway stood a gorgeous girl, in a skimpy black dress, high-heeled black boots, shining black hair, and emerald eyes. She said, "Hi boys, I'm Plyght, and this is my dragon, Conypshun" and she gestured to a black and red dragon.

Only three boys in the vicinity hadn't noticed her. Lance, because he's ten, Artha, who was showing Lance how to clean a dragon's claws, and Moordryd, who really didn't care. In Plyght's eyes, this had immediately made the two teenagers unavailable, thus desirable. A guy with a red Mohawk blew her a kiss, and Moordryd muttered, "Great, I'm about to lose a crew member."

"Why?" asked Lance. Moordryd rolled his eyes, "Duh, Rancyd goes out with Swayy. She's going to kill him, and if he's dead, he won't be very useful to my crew now will he?"

"Drac logic," muttered Artha, "It's sort of like how Kitt would kill me if I went gaga over Plyght."

Alas for Artha and Moordryd, they are the ones that Plyght wanted. She walked over, swinging her hips as if she was a pendulum. Conypshun immediately tried to hit on Decepshun, who ignored him, much like Moordryd was ignoring Plyght.

While Plyght was flirting with Artha and Moordryd, Lance was becoming more and more disgusted. At one point, when Plyght looked exceptionally beautiful, Lance tried to throw a bucket of dirty water at her. Plyght stepped out of the way, and the water hit Moordryd. He whirled around and snapped, "Watch it, Mini-brat!"

Plyght smiled. "I love it when a man takes charge," she said as she slinked over to him. Moordryd shuddered, she was creepy, and went back to grooming his dragon. Conypshun gave an angry snort, and Artha said, "Hey girl, your dragon's having a _conniption_ fit!"

"My...name...is...Plyght! Not girl!" she hissed angrily. Moordryd smirked, "Nice one, Stable-brat, didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks, I think," Artha said, "NO! Lance, that's gear polish! Why are you putting it in your bucket?"

"'Cause!"

"It's _because_ you dolt," Moordryd sneered, he would rather talk to these two than Plyght, at least trading insults offered entertainment. Plyght groaned, and went back to the other guys, the ones who were head-over-heels for her. Moordryd went back to watching the little episode where Lance wouldn't tell Artha why he put gear polish, then oil, then some screws, and finally chopped up sponge into the bucket. Artha was saying something about wasting equipment, but this soon lost its fun, so Moordryd improvised by throwing a sponge at Artha, just to see what would happen. Artha spun around and yelled, "PAYYN!"

Moordryd laughed, and felt someone tug his jacket. He glanced down and saw Lance grinning. He sneered, "What do you want, Mini-brat?"

"You know how you told me that your hair takes a lot of gel? Well, do you have any, I need it!"

"What, going to throw it in your stupid bucket, are you?" laughed Moordryd, "Not a chance- HEY!" as Lance grabbed the gel out of Moordryd's pocket and poured it in the pail as well, "You're paying for that, cough up the drakkals!"

"Lance, as much as I hate Moordryd, why did you need hair gel?" Artha asked. Lance grinned, "Simple," and held up the bucket, "In this bucket I have shiny, gooey, heavy, squishy and now sticky! All in one!"

"And you have this why?" asked Artha, "And when did Moordryd say he uses hair gel?"

Beau and Fracshun both looked at Decepshun, the dragons had been having a conversation while their humans had been arguing, to see if she knew. Decepshun looked at Moordryd, who glared at Lance, who grinned at Artha. The black-haired teenager stared at everyone, then said, "Forget it already; Lance, go clean out that bucket."

"One sec!" yelled Lance, and he tossed at goop all over Plyght, "Okay, I'll go clean it now."

"You know, he's pretty good at revenge," Moordryd said as he nodded in approval. Plyght stormed over, some of the lovesick boys behind her. She placed he hands on her hips and snapped, "Which one you two did this," as she gestured to the mess that was on her dress. Moordryd cocked is head at her, "Neither of us."

"Right, next you're going to tell me it was the little guy," she sneered, and let out a fake laugh, and some of the lovesick boys joined in even Rancyd, whom Moordryd cast an evil glare. Artha said, "Well, Lance did try to throw a bucket of dirty water at you. Heh-heh."

"Nice try," she said, "Conypshun, get 'em!"

The dragon stared towards Moordryd and Artha, but Decepshun, Beau, and Fracshun got in the way. Lance had immediately hidden behind Artha when Plyght came over. Conypshun growled at the three dragons and mag-blasted them. The three opposing dragons had the sense to mag their gear and riders, then took off.

"Good thing we did pre-pay!" yelled Artha. Moordryd wondered why the in the name of Magna Draconis he was _with_ the Penn brats, then looked back and yelled, "Great, she's got her fan-boys after us!"

Lance looked down a track level, and yelled, "I see that creepy girl! I'm gonna mag-junk down on top of her and hit her with my mag-staff!"

"No Lance!" yelled Artha, "You'll break every bone in your body, and probably some in Fracshun's too!"

Lance ignored his brother and jumped. Artha yelled, "Lance!" as his brother landed straight on Plyght. Moordryd braked and said, "Wrong, brother of mini-brat, he broke every bone in Plyght's body!"

Decepshun glanced at Beau as if to say, "So, do we keep running from the fan-boys, or laugh at this?"

Beau was already laughing, so they both jumped down, and Artha hopped of Beau and high-fived Lance. Moordryd grinned, "Well, as drac as this was, I'll be back to steal your dragons at, say, eight-thirty?"

Artha grinned back, "Ready and waiting. Should we call and ambulance, or let her fan-boys deal with this?"

Later!


End file.
